


O que não se pode ver

by colorless



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Yaoi, kpop
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorless/pseuds/colorless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo tinha olhos, mas seus olhos não podiam ver. Embora isso significasse muito para outras pessoas, para ele, e para Jongin, pouco importava e nada incomodava. O de mais importante que existia entre ele e Jongin era o sentimento, e bem... Quando você gosta de alguém, você não precisa ver para saber.</p>
            </blockquote>





	O que não se pode ver

**Author's Note:**

> Só mais uma drabble fluff kaisoo, simples e sem valor algum, mas que ainda sim é a fanfic que mais me agradou escrever.  
> Boa leitura!

Kyungsoo tinha olhos. Bem, isso é bastante óbvio, afinal todo mundo - ou a maioria das pessoas - tem olhos. Mas os olhos de Kyungsoo não eram olhos comuns. Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram especiais, mais especiais que qualquer outro par de olhos já fora.

Ele tinha belos olhos, belos olhos negros, grandes e atenciosos, que refletiam sua personalidade serena. Eram escuros tal qual a noite e profundos como o oceano, oceano este que Jongin se aventurara a mergulhar uma única vez e jamais voltara de lá. Jongin se afogara nos olhos profundos de Kyungsoo, e bem... ele não se arrependia disso.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo transmitiam sinceridade, sossego, carinho, e mesmo quem não o conhecia, sabia só de olhá-los a fundo que nele podiam confiar. Seus olhos podiam ter a cor das trevas, mas Kyungsoo era paraíso. Parecia um anjo, sem tirar nem pôr. Nem mesmo se em suas costas houvessem duas asas cheias em penas brancas da cor da neve e se sobre sua cabeça uma auréola dourada flutuasse ele pareceria mais angelical. Ele era a prova que mesmo em trevas podia existir paraíso.

Os olhos de Kyungsoo eram tudo, mas não tinham o dom de enxergar. Mas, isto não era problema: ele tinha muitas outras formas de ver o mundo, do seu próprio jeitinho. E talvez os outros não consigam entender, mas ele gostava das coisas assim. E Jongin... também.

♥

Uma pincelada mansa dançou pela tela branca, e aos poucos uma pétala torta, meio quebrada e também desproporcional foi surgindo. Mais outra pincelada, e outra, e outra, e várias pétalas foram se juntando a ela. Nenhuma com a mesma cor da outra, todas diferiam entre si. Eram únicas, e bonitas assim. _Mesmo que fossem tortas e quebradas e também desproporcionais._

O menino dos olhos com o reflexo do paraíso tateava de leve a tela feita com tecido branco e com as pétalas tortas e cuidava para não mexer os pés muito e derrubar o cavalete que segurava sua obra-prima. Ele não sorria, mas estava feliz. Os dedinhos que seguravam o pincel estavam meio manchados de tinta colorida e tremulavam de leve de ansiedade. O macacão cheio de remendos que ele usava não era tão bonito assim e seus cabelos negros da cor das trevas não tinham sido muito penteados e estavam meio desgrenhados. Alguns respingos de tinta haviam ido parar sabe-se lá Deus como em vários pontos de seu rosto e cada vez que ele os tentava limpar, acabava por manchar-se mais. Mas, aquilo também não era problema. Seu coração batia rápido no peito e ele estava ainda mais ansioso que há trinta e sete segundos atrás. 

O único som que soava no ateliê bagunçado eram os pássaros cantando perto da janela, e nenhum outro som poderia ser melhor que aquele. Kyungsoo não viu, afinal seus olhos não tinham o dom de ver, mas entre as mil e uma pinceladas no tecido e o canto dos pássaros, um alguém adentrou o pequeno cômodo e sorriu.

Ele parecia ainda menor dentro daquele macacão remendado, e as manchinhas de tinta em seu rosto e os lábios cheios e rosados e os olhos sinceros apesar de não poderem ver lhe davam um aspecto muito infantil. A mãozinha que segurava o pincel continuava a dançar sobre a tela, as linhas tortas e coloridas desenhando mais uma pétala quebrada da flor que não parecia flor. Jongin sorria mesmo que seus olhos estivessem cheios d'água. Kyungsoo não o viu, mas o ouviu, o sentiu, e com os mesmos dedinhos brancos e trêmulos e meio manchados de tinta colorida, agarrou a tela e caminhou até o rapaz mais alto. Agora ele também sorria.

\- _Eu pintei flores pra você, Jongin._

Na tela os rabiscos coloridos de formas variadas se cruzavam, e nenhum deles parecia realmente uma flor ou sequer um esboço de uma, mas Jongin olhou e olhou de novo e ele sabia que as flores estavam lá. 

\- _Suas flores são as flores mais lindas que eu poderia querer que fossem pintadas, Soo._

Os olhos que não podiam ver de Kyungsoo pareciam encarar algum ponto invisível na parede, mas seu sorriso contente estava maior e Jongin não pode evitar sorrir ainda mais junto dele e nem impedir algumas lágrimas de rolarem pelo seu rosto. Ele não sabia definir o que sentia a cada pequena coisa que o menino dos olhos que refletiam o paraíso fazia para si, coisas pequenas e que passam despercebidas aos olhos alheios. 

Jongin não sabia definir como se sentia em relação àquele menino que tinha olhos mas não podia ver; só sabia que era tão bom que dava vontade de chorar.

**Author's Note:**

> Bom, era isso!  
> Espero que tenham gostado ; - ;  
> Qualquer coisa, vocês me encontram no twitter: @suItoria (com i maiúsculo no lugar do L)i  
> Até mais ♥


End file.
